Howling Of The Heart
by MYTHoLoGiCaL LuVeR
Summary: Bella is a wolf/vampire hybrid. She becomes friend with the Cullens and Pack except Paul. Paul hates her until he sees her.  Will she forgive him after he says hurtful things? Bella is followed. Will they stand a chance? "Howling In The Moon" other name
1. Arriving In Forks

Chapter 1: Arrive At Forks  
_**  
**__**Paul**__**  
**_  
_  
__Damn Cullens. Because of them, I'm a wolf and I could have had a normal life._

"Paul!" Sam shouted. He was our alpha. It was Sam, Jacob, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, his sister Leah, Brady, Collin and me.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I need you to stay here," he told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"The Cullens said they smelt a creature and they are after it. I'm taking half the pack and leaving the rest to you," he said.

"Fine," I said._****_

_**Bella**_

I ran to a little town called Forks and stayed in the forest.

I was asleep on the ground when I heard something. I got up and looked around. I closed my eyes and let my paws feel ground.

I felt the ground move, and let my senses take over. Someone was behind me. I ran. I felt myself being chased. I was tackled and I yelped.

A black wolf growled at me. I whimpered, got up, and ran.

I ended up at the cliff. I stopped and looked down.

It was high up. I whimpered again.  
_  
__Crap, what to do,_ I thought.

I turned around and saw the wolves and vampires that have been chasing me. I took a step back and almost slipped.

"What are you doing here?" The bronze haired guy asked.  
_  
__It's a free country!_ I thought.

"I can't read its mind," he said.

The black wolf growled, causing me to get scared and fall back.

I hit the water and tried to swim up. The current was strong. I crashed to a rock and got hurt. I started bleeding. I yelped.

I swam to shore and just laid there. I was panting. I tried to get up, but couldn't. Everything got blurry. I stayed there when the vampires and wolves reappeared.  
_  
__I'm fucken screwed,_ I thought.

"Are you okay?" The light blonde one asked.

I shook my head. He came over and I closed my eyes.

I felt him touch my fur and I tried to get away.

"No, I'm checking if you'll be okay," he said.  
_  
__Should I trust him?_ I thought.

Everything was okay until he reached my head. I yelped loudly when he touched the part I hit the rock with.

He stopped and looked at the others.

"It's really hurt," he told him.

"Sam said 'let it die. It's a trespasser'," the bronze haired said.

I looked down. _They want me to die. Just like everyone else. _I got up, ignoring the pain. I started walking away.

"It's sad," another blonde one said. He had some scars.

I stopped when I smelt something, humans. I looked back around and saw the hunters from far away. I ran the light blonde and pulled on his shirt. He looked at me. I looked at him in the eyes and at the hunters, hoping he got the message. He did.

"Hunters," he said.

"We have to go," the blonde girl said.

I pushed the light blonde one to the other direction.

"Let's go," he said.

The wolves were frozen. I shook my head and ran to the hunters. I let them see me and they got their guns.

I put down my shield and thought; _you'll get your wish, Sam. I'll be dead. To show you, I mean no harm and I am good._

"No!" Someone shouted.

The hunters looked around. I barked and they looked at me.

I heard three gunshots and they hit me. I yelped and fell down. Someone pick me up and run away. I knocked out.

I was laying on the ground when I woke up.

"It's a girl, she's human I think," I heard someone say. I opened my eyes.

"Why did she get shot on purpose?" The blonde girl asked.

"Sam wanted her to die and she was protecting us," the bronze one said.

I tried getting up, but no use.

They looked at me.

"Are you okay?" The blonde girl asked.

I took my shield down.  
_  
__It hurts so much,_ I thought.

"She's in so much pain," bronze guy said.

"What your name?" Blonde girl asked.  
_  
__Isabella, what's yours?_ I thought.

"Isabella, I'm Edward," bronze guy said.

"I'm Rosalie," the blonde girl said, "thank you."

I nodded.

"I'm Jasper," the scarred one said.

"I'm Carlisle," the light blonde one said.

"My name is Emmett," the buff guy said.

"I'm Alice," the small one said.

"And I'm Esme," the motherly looking one said.

I looked at everyone and noticed the wolves were still there.  
_  
__And them?_ I thought.

"Oh um they should phase back so it would be better," Edward answered.

I nodded.  
_  
__Can you hear my accent? _I asked in thought.

Edward laughed. "Yes, I can hear your accent," he said.

"Your human?" Rosalie asked.

I thought about it. _I am half vampire, and wolf with human features, so kind of,_ I thought.

"She's a hybrid. Wolf with vampire with a little bit of human," Edward told everyone.

I saw a wolf get up and walk away. He was redish-brown or something.

A guy came back. He was tall and young looking. He had black hair and a tan body.

"I'm Jacob," he said.

Three more left leaving the black wolf.

"I'm Embry," the other black haired one said.

"I'm Quil," the curly haired said.

"I'm Jared," said the medium brown wolf in his human form.  
_  
__The last one is Sam right,_ I thought.

"Yes," Edward answered.

_Figures, he's probably waiting the right moment to kill me. Not like I can fight. If you can make it less painful would be okay. I was wondering of you could kill me while I was asleep? It would mean a lot,_ I thought to him.

He just stared at me.

"What did she say?" Emmett asked.

He told them everything I said.

"No we don't want to hurt you," Rosalie said.

I tried to get up, but it hurted, so I fell back down. I whimpered.

"Isabella it'll be easier if you phased," Carlisle said.  
_  
__I need clothes,_ I thought.

"Alice go get a blanket," Edward said.  
_  
__Hey wait! How about a blanket, a bra, and underwear?_ I thought.

"Underwear and bra too," Edward said.

"Yes sir," she said. She left.

I stayed laying down and closed my eyes.

"Isabella," Rosalie whispered. I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Why did you run away instead of standing you ground and fighting?" She asked.

I whimpered, saying I wasn't in the mood to answer.

"We should keep the questions until she is good to answer," Carlisle said.

Alice came back and put the blanket on me. I phased back and she gave me the undergarments.

Carlisle took off the blanket and started looking at the wounds. He took out the bullets with his fingers while I screamed in pain. My screams could be heard from miles away. He also checked my head. I was panting trying to forget the pain.

"So your a doc?" I asked.

"Yes," he said.

I smiled and looked down. And I was covered in my blood. I got up and ran to the nearest lake. Everyone followed. I jumped in and washed the blood.

I came out and notice Emmett left.

"Where did Emmett go?" I asked.

Everyone shrugged.

I smiled.

"You have a beautiful voice and accent," Esme said.

I blushed. "Thank you," I said.

"And your really pretty," Rosalie said.

I looked down.

"So tell us about yourself," Carlisle said.

"Um, maybe tomorrow," I said.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"You guys woke me up from my sleep and my screams took a lot out of me," I said smiling.

"Okay," he said.

"Um can we hear too?" Jacob asked. I nodded and they started to leave.

"Oh and Sam," I called.

He turned. I walked up to him.

"If you want I can leave and never come back. It's not like I'm ever wanted. So I'm used to rejection. So after tomorrow tell me and I'll be out of your lives forever," I said.

He nodded and left.

I phased and started to walk into the woods.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked.

I put my shield down.  
_  
__To take a nap,_ I thought. Edward told them.

"Oh no you don't," Rosalie said.

The next thing I knew I was carried away.

I wasn't that big so it was easy.

We stopped at a dog house. Well to them. Inside was like a real house. It had a sink, stove, closet, bathroom, ect.

I looked at everyone.

"Emmett built it," Jasper said.

"In case you don't trust us," Rosalie continued.

"You could sleep here," Esme added.

"In your wolf form," Carlisle said.

"Instead of out there," Alice told me.

"In the cold," Edward finished.

I nodded and knocked Emmett down. I licked his cheek. He laughed.

I entered the house and it was three times as big as my house while growing up.  
_  
__Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!_ I thought.

Edward laughed.

I was jumping around. Then I got hungry. I was too tired to eat so I streched.

I circled the carpet and then I laid down. I closed my eyes and I drifted to sleep. I felt someone put a blanket over me and I fell asleep.

_****__**Paul**__**  
**_

We all met at Emily's house.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"The creature was another wolf," Sam said.

"But she's half wolf and vampire with a bit of human," Jacob said.

"You destroyed her?" I asked.

They looked at me.

"Did you?" Leah asked.

"No," Embry said.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"She's not that bad," Jared said.

"So what? She's not like us, or the Cullens!" I snapped.

"We don't know," Jacob said, "but we'll find out tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, she's going to tell us her story and then we'll decide if she stays or not," he told me, smiling.

"I can't tomorrow," I said.

"We understand," Sam said.

"Do you think anyone of the pack will imprint on her?" Emily asked.

"Well most of them haven't and there could be a chance," Sam said.

Emily and Sam brought out the food. We all dug in.  
_  
__This leech-mutt should stay out of our lives,_ I thought._****_

_**Bella**_

I woke up in my human form. That was the first time I slept a whole night.

I stretched and was about to walk out, but I forgot to put on clothes.

I looked around and saw a box on the bed.

I walked up to it and saw a blue dress. I took it out and saw undergarments. I smiled. I had to pay them back.

I took a shower. I put it on everything. I saw some shoes too. I brushed my hair and teeth.

There was a knock on the door and I went to open it. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were standing there.

"Hello," I said.

"Can we come in?" Esme asked.

I nodded and let them in.

"So?" I asked.

"We wanted you to know that we would love it if you came to our house to eat breakfast," Esme said.

"I could just make something myself," I told her.

"No, you are our guest," she said.

"So your expecting me to leave?" I teased.

Alice and Rosalie noticed, but Esme did not.

"No, it's not that, it's just that we don't know if your going to stay," she said.

"Esme, I was just playing," I said.

"Oh," she said.

I smiled at her.

"So come on," she said.

I smile and shook my head.

I went with them.

Esme had cooked food and after everyone was ready, we headed out.

We made it to where I stayed last night. I couched down and got my money off the ground. I got some money and handed it to Alice.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"Everything," I said.

"No, it's a present," she said.

"Really," I asked.

I heard the wolves coming.

All, but one phased into human.

Jacob tackled me down. He licked my face and wagged his tail.

"Jacob, go phase," I said laughing. He got off and left.

I sat up and looked at everyone sit in a circle.

There were four more wolves.

I smiled at them.

"So," I started, "uh hello I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella."

"I'm Seth Clearwater, and this is my sister Leah," the little kid said.

"I'm Bradly, and this is Collin," a younger one said.

I smiled.

"Hi," I said.

The two young ones tackled me down. I laughed.

They were like thirteen of something.

They got off and I got up.

"So your story?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah, um you guys know La Push isn't the only place shape-shifters are, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," they said.

"So I was born as what I am, in Italy. My mom was a shape-shifter," I told them, "so Leah, your not the first girl shape-shifter in world history, but in your history. She imprinted on my dad, a vampire. The pack was like baseball. Three strikes and you're out. Strike one: she was a girl, strike two: she imprinted on a leech, strike three: me."

"They were so angry that they killed my father when I was born. My mother was given a choice, kill me, or be killed. She chose to be killed as long as I live. The pack leader's wife was my mother's best friend, so she said she'll take me in. The alpha said, 'no, she's a danger to us all,'" I told everyone. I looked at everyone. They were into it.

"So my father's clan didn't want me. They hated me because my father died. They left me in the forest all alone. I ended in the Volturi, before Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and most of the guard ware there. Aro treated me like a daughter for a couple of years. I was just half vampire at the time." I smiled.

"I left when I was twelve years old physically, but really I was five. I promised to visit again. And I did, every year. I was seven when I first phased, but I didn't stop aging. I stayed like that for a whole year. I was so scared. I just ran to Volterra and hid in the shadows. I finally made it to the castle, took down my shield and let Aro look into my mind."

"Everyone helped me. They finally tried the happy thought thing and I was naked infront of every vampire there. I ran for it. I got clothes and was okay. I left and traveled. I learn to keep my clothes in a backpack and phase to sleep. I still visit them. I came to America a few years ago."

"How old are you?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure. I was born around about two thousand years ago, I think," I told them, as I scratched the top of my head.

"Why did you run away instead of fight yesterday?" Emmett asked.

"Why fight? If I did then you would have been considered me a 'threat', you would have killed me, and the Volturi would have come. Why would I want you to die?" I asked.

"We never thought of that," Carlisle muttered.

"Why aren't you in a coven or pack?" Seth asked.

"Because any group I join I end up being used," I answered.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"Well, one time it was because there was going to be a war. They wanted me to surprise the other coven. Another was to experiment. They wanted to see my weakness and strength. And most of all my looks and powers. They wanted me get their ex-mates jealous. Or they just wanted a good," I stopped. I was going to say "fuck", then I remembered the kids. "They wanted a good time. One night stands. I didn't know. I was taken advantaged of a couple of times. Some covens wanted to fight the Volturi. They wanted me to protect them from Alec's and Jane's powers. I couldn't go against them. They were the only people who treated me like family."

"So you've been," Rosalie didn't finish. I knew what she was saying.

"Yes. Have you?" I asked.

"Once in my human life," she said.

"Well you're lucky," I said.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"I've been threw it about six times, each with every guy in the coven. Each time is horrible. Yes, once messes with you, but the more times it happens, the worst it gets. After a while you start thinking no one cares. It's not like your loved. Why fight? Maybe they'll kill you and you could leave this cruel world where no one will miss me," I whispered.

Everyone was quiet.

"So who wants to fight me?" I asked while I jumped to my feet.

"Are you bipolar?" Jasper asked.

"You know, I've been wondering the same thing," I told him. He laughed.

"How about Leah versus Isabella?" Jacob asked.

"Bella," I corrected, "so do you want to do it?"

"Yeah, maybe I can prove that I'm strong enough," she said

I smirked. "Cocky are we," I said.

She phased and I went behind a tree and striped. I phased and came out.

I walked to Leah and crouched down.

She did the same. I lounged and she did too. She tried to reach for my throat, but I didn't let her.

I put my shield down.  
_  
__This is fun!_ I thought.

"She thinks this is fun," Edward said, laughing.

She got pinned me down and got near my neck. I used my paws to push her off and I pinned her down. I put my teeth on her neck.  
_  
__I win!_ I thought.

I was tackled down. I saw Sam. He was growling.

I whimpered.  
_  
__Is he going to kill me? Please tell me,_ I thought to Edward.

"She's scared," Jasper said.

Sam growled and snapped his teeth on my face.

I whimpered and closed my eyes. I waited for the impact. I opened my eyes  
and saw Sam walk away from me.

I sat up and went to phase back. I put on the clothes and came out.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Why?" Leah asked.

"I don't know. It's just my fault. He didn't get mad for nothing," I said.

"Oh he does," Jacob answered.

I smiled. I sat down and looked at everyone interact.

Jacob sat down next to me.

"This is your whole pack?" I asked.

"No, one person is. Paul, he couldn't make it," he told me.

I smiled at him. "Who's the fastest?" I asked.

"Me and Edward," he said.

"A race. You, me, and Edward," I told him.

"You're on," he said.

"Count me in," Edward said, as he ran to us.

We went to the end of the forest.

"Okay run from here to the Edward's house and back," I said.

I went to phase, Jacob did too.

"Ready, set, go!" Emmett said.

We were off. I wasn't going that fast and I was tied with them. We were going back when I got bored. I ran my fastest speed. I put my clothes back when Edward and Jacob finished.

"Nice, slow pokes," I said.

**Chapter 2: ****Staying At The Cullens:******

**"So I stay here for this week?" I asked. "And next week?"******

**"Yeah, and next week you go with the pack," Alice told me.******

**"I stay here or the dog house?" I asked.******

**"Where ever you want," Carlisle said.******

**"So um tell me about Forks," I said.******

**"It's cool. So uh, we registered you to Forks High School for the beginning of next month," Alice told me.******

**"You did what?" I asked.******

**"Your going to high school in two weeks," she said.******

**"You know I've never been in school my whole life?" I asked. "What if they hate me? What if I mess up? What if I..." Alice interupted me by slapping my face.******

**"They loose their temper fast," Emmett said.**

**Sorry it's been like forever that I've updated! I've got anew story out. ****Witness Protection Program****(A Bella/Sam story)**


	2. Staying At The Cullens

Staying At The Cullens

_**Bella**_

"So Sam, do I leave or stay?" I asked.

"You are just a pup," he said, "you can't harm us. You can stay."

"I'm older than you mister," I said.

"But with your size, attitude, and probably disorder, I think I'm older," he said, "and I look nineteen or twenty, you do not."

"Hey! I'm stuck in my sixteen year old body! It's not my fault," I said back.

"Whatever kid," he said.

"I know you are but what am I?" I asked, sticking out my tongue.

"You know, she's the exact opposite of Paul," I heard Jacob tell Embry.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're female, he's male. You are little, he's not. Your childish, he's not. He has a temper, you don't seem like it. You're hot, he's, well he is, but...wait no," he said. Jacob's face got red.

I was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Jacob likes Paul!" I shouted.

"Shut up," he muttered.

I got up. "So Sam I can probably beat you up," I said.

He smirked. "Want to bet?" He asked.

"Sure," I retorted.

I went behind a tree to strip out of the clothes, again and phased. Sam was waiting.

"Fifty on Sam," Embry said.

"Fifty on Bella," Quil told him.

"Oh yeah I say Bella," Jacob told both.

"No did you see Sam keep Bella down earlier, he's winning," Jared said.

I shook my head at them.

Sam lunged, as did I. We rolled around. He pinned my head down. I used my paws to push him and I got up. I whimpered. He looked alarmed and I tackled him down. I put my teeth on his neck. I got up and went to phase back.

"I win!" I shouted when I was human.

Brady and Collin ran to hug me.

I saw Jared and Embry give money to Quil and Jacob.

"I'm stronger and fast so I age a little," I said. He glared at me. I smiled back.

I sat down on the ground. It got quiet and the kids look bored. I decided to play with them. We played and the Cullens got food for us. We had a food fight. It was getting dark and the boys fell asleep on either side of me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_**Paul**_

The pack went to Emily's house at nine o'clock. They carried in Brady and Collin, who were sleeping.

"What happened?" Emily asked. She looked panicked.

I just sat there.

"They were just tired," Sam said. He kissed her cheek.

"What happened with the girl?" Kim asked.

"She's something," Sam answered.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked.

"Let's just say she's the opposite of Paul here," Jacob said.

"And opposites do attract," Quil added.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Quil answered.

I shook my head.

"Tell us about her," Kim said.

"Well she's tiny," Jared said.

"She's like two thousand years old. She's stuck in her sixteen year old body," Sam said. Brady and Collin woke up.

"She can beat up Sam and Leah," Jacob added.

"She is faster that Jake," Embry said.

"Is she seeing anyone? Does she have a coven or pack?" Emily asked.

Everyone looked a bit sad.

"No," Leah said, "They just used her. For information, power, jealousy, or sex."

"She's a slut?" I asked.

Everyone glared at me.

"No," Seth growled.

"She's used," Jacob told me.

"They say they love her, then after sleeping with her, they leave her or they rape her," Jared said.

Emily gasped.

"And that happens all the time. She's so stupid for falling for it," I said.

Collin and Brady knocked me down.

"Don't say that about her," Collin said.

"You don't even know her," Brady added.

"I'm sorry," I gasped.

They let me go. I sat up.

"I'm leaving. I'm going on a trip tomorrow and won't be back until the beginning of next month," I told them.

"Good luck," Jared said.

Everyone said they had to go too so that left Emily and Sam.

"So when do I meet her?" Emily asked.

"Next week," he said.

"Too bad Paul won't," she said.

"He might imprint on her," Sam said.

I stopped listening.

_Stupid half bloodsucking-dog. She's ruining my life,_ I thought.

_**Bella**_

A light woke me up. I got up and stretched. I showered and got ready. I found a curler. I wore a black dress. I went to the Cullens house.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello Bella," Esme greeted.

"Hey, what's up Swan?" Emmett said.

"Hi," I said.

"Bella!" Alice shouted. She ran to hug me.

"Hi kid," I said.

We went to the living room.

"So am I staying here?" I asked.

"Yes this week," Alice said.

"So I stay here this week?" I asked. "And next week?"

"Yeah and next week you go with the pack," Alice told me.

"I stay here or the dog house?" I asked.

"Wherever you want," Carlisle said.

"So um, tell me about Forks," I said.

"It's cool. So uh, we registered you to Fork High School for the beginning of next month," Alice told me.

"You did what?" I asked.

"You're going to high school in two weeks," she said.

"You know I've never been in school my whole life?" I asked. "What if they hate me? What if I mess up? What if I..." I was interrupted by Alice slapping my face.

"They lose their temper fast," Emmett said.

"I don't," I said.

"You have nice control?" Edward asked.

"No, I just deserved it," I said. "What grade am I in?"

"You're in tenth," she said.

"And you guys?" I asked.

"Edward and I are in eleventh. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are in twelfth," Alice told me.

"So I'm the little kid huh," I said.

"Yeah," Emmett boomed. He picked me up and turned.

"I may be strong but my stomach isn't," I said.

"Emmett put her down," Rosalie said.

He did. I tried to balance myself. Everything was moving. I felt my breakfast come back up. I ran to the sink.

I cleaned my mouth and walked back. I had to use the furniture. I made it and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah," I told him, "so what's my story?"

"You're Italian. Your mom and dad decided that you should see America and they sent you to live with Carlisle, your dad's cousin," Jasper told me.

"So what's you last names?" I asked.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, is my full name."

"Mary Alice Brandon is mine."

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, is mine."

"Emmett McCarty Cullen is mine."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale."

"Esme Platt Cullen."

"Carlisle Cullen."

"Okay," I said smiling.

"Let's go the mall!" Alice shouted.

"You kids go," Esme said.

Alice pulled me with her. I was in front of a Volvo and a BMW.

"So I go with?" I asked.

"Us girls and the guys," Rosalie said.

"See you later," Alice said. She pulled me to the back seat of the BMW.

The guys got in the Volvo we headed to the mall in Port Angeles.

"So Bella any guy you like?" Rosalie asked.

"No," I said.

"Well there are still people to meet and you got forever," Alice said.

"Yeah, because all the other times works out oh so perfectly," I said sarcastically.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," I asked, smiling.

"Wow, a bipolar half vampire, half shapeshifter with human traits girl," Alice said.

"How do you know I'm bipolar?" I asked.

"You didn't deny it," Rosalie said.

"I'm not sure if I have it or not," I told her.

"We are here," she said. Alice got out and pulled me out. She ran to the mall.

_**Paul**_

I packed my things and put them in the trunk of my car and drove to Emily's house.

Sam was there.

"I'm going," I said.

"Are you sure you have to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"You could meet Bella," he told me.

"The bloodsucking dog? No thanks," I said. I left and drove away.

_**Bella**_

The shopping trip was horrible! All I did was carry stuff, walking around, and trying on stuff. In all my years of living I've never been through this.

I fell asleep when I sat down in the car.

I woke up when I got to the Cullens' place.

"I'm going to leave it at my house," I said.

I got all my things and ran to the dog house. I dropped everything, jumped on the bed, and fell asleep,

I felt someone pick me up and take me out of the house.

I was put on the ground. I blinked a while, getting my eyes sight back to normal.

I noticed the Cullen kids sitting around me.

"What's going on?" I asked, sleepy.

"We are playing twenty questions," Alice said, "We just ask you answers. Then we answer questions tomorrow."

"Okay," I answered.

"So what's your favorite animal?" Jasper asked.

"Wolf," I said.

"What is the most embarrassing thing that happened to you?" Emmett asked.

"Phasing back into my vampire form in front of ten male hunters," I answered.

Emmett laughed.

"Which was your best one night stand?" Rosalie asked.

"Don't have one" I said.

"What? Didn't you say you had one night stands." She asked.

"Yeah, but they never cared. We did it, but then they left while I was asleep," I said. "I don't remember them much."

"So next, question," Alice said.

It continued with a bit more. The sun was starting to come out when Esme came down.

"Time for school kids," she said.

"Finally," I whispered.

Everyone looked at me.

"I need to sleep," I said.

"You didn't let her sleep?" Esme asked them.

"No," they muttered.

"Go to school, we'll deal with this later," she said.

They all got up and went up the stairs. I got up and started walking out the door.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Esme asked.

"No, I'm just going to bed," I answered.

I went to my house and got in the bed. I was out by the time my head hit the pillow.

I was woken up by a bright light. I checked the time and it said 3 p.m.

I showered, brushed my teeth, and changed. I went to the Cullens' house.

"Hey people," I said.

"Are you hungry, Swan?" Emmett asked.

"Not really," I answered.

"You should be starving," Rosalie told me.

"Why? I've been asleep for seven/eight hours," I told them.

"Try a day," Emmett told me.

"So today is tomorrow, and yesterday was today?" I asked.

"What?" They asked.

"Never mind, so I missed a whole day with you guys?" I asked.

"Sadly yes," Edward answered.

"It's your own fault," I answered.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Uh, who kept me up all night?" I asked.

"Us," Alice answered.

"Exactly," I muttered, "so what did Esme do because you kept me up?"

"For Rosalie and me, no shopping," Alice said.

"No video games," Emmett and Jasper said.

"No piano," Edward told me.

"Who needs them?" I asked.

All of them looked at me surprised.

"Well, I've never played video games, piano, or shopped for myself," I said, "my childhood was taken from me when I was born."

"We're sorry," Jasper whispered.

"That doesn't matter," I told him, "but what I'm trying to say is, I've lived without them, so can you."

"*Cough*Bipolar*Cough*," Emmett coughed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's have a snow war," I said.

Everyone thought about it.

"Okay," they said.

I smiled and went out doors. I made a fort in seconds.

I made ten snowballs and got ready.

"So what now?" I asked, "Do we team up? Do anything if we hit someone? Where do we hit them? How do we know who wins?"

"You never had a snowball fight?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head.

"We just throw them. No winners or losers. This is just for fun," she explained.

I nodded.

I got one and threw it at her. It hit her on the face. She was shocked.

"Like that? Or did I do it wrong?" I asked.

"Like that," Alice said laughing, until one hit her.

Edward was whistling.

Alice threw one to Edward.

Emmett threw one to me, knocking me down.

"Ow," I said, who knew snow hurt.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I told them.

I got up and got three snowballs. I put them together and threw it at Emmett.

This continued for a while.

We ended up back in the house. I was eating/drinking soup.

"So Bella, tell us something about your life," Alice told me.

"I think I've met all of you at one point," I said, looked at the plate.

"What?" They asked in shock, even Esme and Carlisle.

"I was there when Carlisle was little. He was learning about burning witches and vampires," I said, "It was a horrible time for me. I was passing through and a guy started hitting on me. I told him to leave, or fuck off, were my exact words. But he didn't. My temper got the best of me and I phased. He got a gun and tried shooting me. When I'm a wolf, my skin isn't as hard. I ran and you know I'm not big, but not small so I ran into Carlisle. He saw that I was shot and bleeding. He took care of me. I didn't want you to hate me, so I didn't phase back. You gave me food, a place to stay and took care of me. Thank you."

"I don't remember," he told me.

"You were thirteen, and you forget your human life," I whispered, "but I remember. Now Edward."

"I don't remember either," he said.

"I know," I whispered, "so you were about my age, sixteen. You just turned sixteen and your parents wanted to get you a car. You didn't have money and let's say I was your friend. I told them I knew you, but it was kind of true. We met at a park and we started talking. I gave your parents the money. They were asking how would they repay me, but I just told them that they didn't need to. I was there when your parents gave you the car. We hugged, I kissed your cheek, and I went back to Italy for a while."

"Wow thank you," he said.

"No problem, Jasper," I smiled.

"Where did you meet me?" He asked.

"Remember, I'm not sure of the years," I told them, "so you didn't go to war yet, and I was trying to train a horse. You saw me and laughed when I got on it and it dropped me. I flipped you off and tried to calm it down. You told me that it has to learn to trust me before I could ride it. You gave me lessons while I offered to pay you. You would say no and still taught me. You got a notice and I was the first person you told. You left and I moved."

"I think I remember," he said.

"I do," I said, "now Alice, I remember passing you, before the crazy house, no offence. We started talking and you told me I was different. I was shocked and was ready to leave, but you told me you didn't care and you wanted to be my friend. I smiled and gave you a hug. I asked how, and you said you couldn't see me. Me being stupid said, how could you not? I'm right here. You said you can see the future, but not mine. I was shocked, and I told you my secret. The next day you were gone. I looked for you but didn't find you."

"So I knew what you were before anyone?" She asked. I nodded. She jumped up and turned to everyone else. "Ha in your face," she said.

I laughed.

"Esme, you were pregnant. I was buying food and saw a bruise on you. I didn't think of anything, but started talking to you. We became friends. I invited you to a party and told you to invite your husband. I noticed how you were acting around him. I saw that you were scared, but I had a problem. One of those vampires was following me. I had to leave, where they got me and well you know, but I came back and you went into labor."

"Then I had to go and couldn't stay. I'm sorry, I should have done something about him. I know now he was abusive, but I was thinking about myself. I'm so sorry," I cried.

"It's okay," she said. I nodded and looked at Rosalie.

I took a deep breath and continued.

"Rosalie, you were something. We got into an argument. You were talking bad about me and I told you to tell it to my face. You did and told me with a couple of other things the last mean thing was when you said, that at least someone would love you and would be willing to marry you, unlike me, who would be lonely for the rest of my life. I started to cry and kept repeating that you were right. You started to apologize and said that everything you said was not true. That I would marry someone before you. But I didn't and I'm happy you found someone. You deserve it more than any one of us," I whispered.

"That's not true, it you who deserves happiness," she said.

I shook my head.

"Lastly Emmett," I said smiling, "you were fifteen and hunting. You were saying you were the best and no one can out hunt you, your word not mine. So I challenged you. We were to kill animal and take picture of them. When the sun had set we were to see who killed the most. I killed in human speed, I didn't cheat, but I won. By one animal I won. That was the most fun I had. The we wrestled, I used my strength and won. I stayed at you house for a month then went back to Italy."

"Wow," was all he said.

I smiled sadly. Thinking of how their lives were. _If I had stayed with them or protected then from a distance they would have been human and happy. But no I had to be a selfish jerk, _I thought.

"What's with the guilt?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing," I whispered.

"So let's continue this stay," I said.

I stayed until Saturday. That day we were to play baseball. I had so much fun_. I don't want to leave, but it's a matter of time before they don't want me. Or they'll use me and get rid of me. Maybe they can kill me. That would be good. I will leave this cruel world._

"Bella, stop," Jasper begged.

I shook my head.

"Emmett I bet you I can get the next ball before you," I said.

"You're on," he said.

Alice pitched and Carlisle hit it. We ran but with my speed I got it and threw it back. I smiled at him and walked back.

"Carlisle are you sure she's bipolar?" Jasper asked.

"She has the signs. Mood changes. I think she is," he told Jasper.

"Can we quit talking about it? I am okay! I've known for a while, gosh," I snapped throwing my hand on the sky.

It started to rain. I smiled at it and just stood there.

"Bella let's go," Alice said.

"Coming," I whispered.

I ran to them. Went home and packed my things.

**Chapter 3: Visiting The Pack**

**"So Paul isn't here?" I asked.**

**"No," Jacob said.**

**"Why?" I asked.**

**"He hates you," Seth answered.**

**"He doesn't even know me," I told them.**

**"He thinks it's a matter of time before you kill or try to kill us," Sam said.**

**"Okay, that makes it so much better," I said sarcastically.**

**"But we know you won't," Leah told me.**

**I nodded.**

**"It his loss," Jared added.**

**"So where are the kids?" I asked.**

**"Bella!" Brady and Collin shouted. They ran to me and hugged me.**

**"Why do you want me to meet Paul?" I asked as each boy sat down on either side of my legs and wrapped around them.**

**"Uh...well...you see..." Sam stuttered.**

Vote for Who is my mate? There cant be three Sequel…


	3. Visiting The Pack

Visiting The Pack

_**Bella**_

"Bye, see you guys after the week," I said.

They said bye.

"At least I will get some sleep," I muttered.

"We heard that," Emmett said.

"You were supposed to," I told him.

I got my backpack and gave everyone a hug.

"Have fun," Esme told me.

"Okay," I said.

I turned and started walking. I made it to the border and smelt the change. I walked until I didn't know where to go. I ended up calling Rosalie.

"Hello," She answered.

"I'm in La Push and got lost," I said.

She laughed over the phone.

"What happened?" I heard Emmett asked.

"Bella got lost," she told him.

"She got lost? That is funny," he said.

"Shut up," I muttered.

"Just stay there," she told me.

She hung up and I stayed put. I looked at the ground and kicked a rock.

"Bella!" Sam shouted. He ran to me and hugged me.

"Let's see everyone else," I told him.

I skipped behind him.

I looked down the whole way. I bumped into someone, Sam.

I looked up and the wolves were. There some other people. It was like a little party.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A welcoming party," Leah told me.

I smiled.

"So I don't know everyone," I said.

"Well, this is Emily, my fiancée," Sam said.

I nodded.

"Kim, my girlfriend," Jared said.

I smiled.

"Claire, Emily's cousin," Quil said, holding a five year old.

"Hello," I said to her.

She giggled.

"Can I hold her?" I asked Emily.

She nodded and I took Clair.

"My name is Bella. I'm sixteen and you?" I asked.

"Five, but I gonna be six," she said.

I smiled.

"You're a big girl," I told her.

She nodded.

I put her down and she ran to Quil.

"Imprint?" I asked.

They nodded.

"So is this your whole pack?" I asked.

"No," Sam answered, "you should come next week to meet the last one."

"So Paul is not here?" I asked.

"No," Jacob said.

"Why?" I asked.

"He hates you," Seth said.

"He doesn't even know me," I said.

"He thinks it's a matter of time before you kill or try to kill us," Sam said.

"Okay, that makes it so much better," I said, sarcastically.

"But we know you won't," Leah told me.

I nodded.

"It's his loss," Jared said.

"So where are the kids?" I asked.

"Bella!" Brady and Collin shouted. They ran up to me and hugged me.

"Why do you want me to meet Paul?" I asked, as each boy sat on either side my legs and wrap around them.

"Um...well...you see..." Sam stuttered.

"Well," I urged.

"Well we think he'll imprint on you," he told me.

"Let it be his choice," I told him, "don't pressure him into looking at me. Let it be his own choice. And if he hates me and doesn't imprint then it'll be better. It'll make him happy."

"How about you?" Leah asked.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Everyone has one mate. What if it's Paul? You'll be alone for the rest of your life," she said.

"Not for long," I said.

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Well, I've been through shit for far too long. If Paul is my soul mate and we don't end up together then why be unhappy? I'll just end my life. I've wanted this for a while," I said looking at my hands.

"But what about us? We care about you. You treat us different. Like you're one of us," Collin said.

"You have Brady. You don't need me," I whispered, "no one does. You'll imprint and not need me."

"I've imprinted and I still want you in my life," Sam told me.

"Me too," Quil said.

"Don't get attached," I begged, "please. It'll be a matter of time before you get bored. You'll kick me out and I wouldn't be able to leave."

"Never," Seth said.

"That's what you say now," I whispered.

No one knew what to say.

"Okay, let's eat. I'm starving," I announced.

Everyone just stared at me.

"I'm hungry," I whined.

"Okay," Emily said. She got a plate of food and gave it to me. I walked with the kids wrapped around my legs.

"Thank you," I said. I ate happily.

After I finished I chased the kids around. We went for a little swim. It was so much fun.

I fell asleep on the ground.

I woke up in the dark. Someone was shaking me awake.

"Wha? What happened?" I asked, groggy.

"We are playing a game," Jacob said.

"This is why I wanted to be here this week! I want to sleep!" I whined.

"It's okay," Jacob assured.

Jacob put me down and I folded my arms across my chest and huffed.

The whole pack, but three youngest kids were in a circle.

"Don't you sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, but since you're here, we want to talk," Leah said.

"What are we doing?" I asked

"We dunno," Sam answered.

"Ugh," I muttered and laid back.

I closed my eyes. "Let's go clubbing," Leah suggested, "Cullens should come."

"Okay," I answered.

Getting ready was a flash.

I wore a blue strapless knee-high dress, light make-up and curly hair. The heels were four inches.

Emily wore a pink short dress. She wore slip-ons.

Leah had a purple dress. It was a bit lower than her knees.

Alice wore a real short black strapless dress.

Rosalie had a knee-high red dress.

Kim had a yellow dress. It was a bit lower than knees.

All the guys wore black pants and black dress shoes. Emmett wore a red shirt. Jared wore a yellow one. Jasper wore a black one. Sam had a light-pink one. Jacob had a brown one, and Edward wore a blue one. Quil had on a silver one and Embry had on a gold one.

Paul

I was bored just sitting down so I called Jared.

"Hey Paul," Jared said. I heard loud music on the other side of the line.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"A club in Port Angeles," Jared answered.

"Who are you with?" I asked him,

"The pack, Cullens, and Bella," he told me, "can I call you back? Kim wants to dance."

Jared hung up on me.

_Stupid bitch! She's taking the pack away from me!_

Bella

Everyone was dancing with a girl. Whether it was a mate or random person. I was drinking. I lost count on the tenth drink. I was so drunk. The bartender cut me off.

I tried to walk to my friends, but I bumped into someone.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi." I slurred.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "Where are your friends?"

"I unno... I'mz fine," I said.

I lost my balance and started giggling.

He helped me up and took me to a table.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"MynamezBellaSwan," I slurred, "wha'zzzz yo's?"

"Doesn't matter," he said, "stay here." He left and I did too,

"Yadon'ttellmehwhatado!" I told him.

He went to talk to the DJ and I just walked away. I tried too.

I bumped into another guy. He smiled and kissed me.

"Hi," I said, giggling.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, anyone who knows a Bella Swan come up here," the DJ said.

I saw the pack and Cullens go up.

"Iknow'em," I slurred.

"You're Bella Swan?" He asked.

"Yessss," I said.

He kissed me again. But longer. I tried to push him off, but it was hard.

He was pulled off. The guys stood around him pissed. I giggled. The girls pulled me away.

"Wherewegoing?" I asked.

"Home," Emily told me.

"Yourhouseormine?Ihadfun," I slurred.

"What?" Leah asked. They put me in a car.

"She said, and I quote, 'Your house or mine? We should do this again. Are you sending me away? I had fun'," Alice told them.

"That'zzz wha I zaid," I told them, giggling.

"How much did you drink?" Emily asked.

I shrugged. "Losssssst count," I whispered.

"What time is it?"

"Four a.m.," Rosalie said.

They dropped us off at the border. Emily and Leah went to each side of me and helped me to Emily's house. Kim stayed behind.

They laid me on the bed, tucked me in, and began to leave.

"Wait," I said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Can you read me a story?" I asked, no one ever did that for me.

"Didn't your parents do that for you?" He asked.

"They died, I never got to know them," I told her.

"Oh I'm sorry," Emily whispered.

"I didn't know them. So will you?" I asked.

"Okay, what book?" She asked.

I tried to get off the bed, but my face hit the ground. I started to crawl. The bookshelf started moving. I followed it when someone picked me up.

I started giggling. "Put me down," I told who ever had me.

"What do you want me to read?" Emily asked, as I was tucked into bed.

"That one," I said, pointing at a random book.

"Love Poems," she whispered.

My eyes started watering.

"What? Did I say something?" She asked,

"Why can't anyone love me?" I cried.

"We love you," she said.

"I don't mean that kind of love, this," I said, as I pulled which ever guy was near me and kissed him. Then everything went black.

My head was killing me. It felt like I had a heart in my head, and it was beating so hard.

I got up and started to leave. I closed my eyes and crashed to a wall,

"Shit," I muttered.

I heard laughing and it hurt. I blacked out again.

I sat up, not opening my eyes. My throat felt dry. I opened my eyes, got up, and walked to the kitchen.

Emily had her back to me so I just sat there watching her.

She turned and jumped when she saw me.

"Hey," I whispered. My mouth was dry also.

"Hey, do you need anything?" She asked.

"Just water," I whispered, smiling.

She gave it to me and I finished it fast.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"You were asleep all day yesterday," she told me.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, you were so drunk Sunday," she told me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We were all with someone, but you. You were drinking. This guy wanted to help you so he told the DJ to call anyone who knew you. We went to where he left you, but you were gone. We found you with a guy. He kissed you, and you tried to push him off. Us, girls took you to the car. You were so drunk. Leah and I brought you here, while Kim waited for the guys. We tucked you in and you asked us to read you a story. You got off the bed and fell face first. Embry picked you up and tucked you in. You pointed to a random book and it was Love Poems. You started to cry, saying no one loved you and you kissed Embry," she told me.

I nodded and the guys entered. Embry came up to me.

"Remember my kiss?" He asked,

"Not much to remember," I said, smugly.

He turned red and left. Everyone was laughing.

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Well Jared and Embry have patrol," Sam said.

"Can I help?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

After I put all my clothes in a neat pile, I hid and phased. I just sat there waiting for the other two.

They finally got there and I started jumping.

They ran past me and I followed. They stopped and growled. I sniffed the air and notice the smell belonged to a vampire, but not the Cullens.

I looked ahead and saw a couple of vampires. I ran to them and stopped. They had golden eyes, they looked at me and hissed. I howled and just glared at them.

The Cullens and pack appeared. I put my shield down and looked at Edward, _I'm going to get clothes, phase back, and come here. Don't talk to them until I get here,_ I thought to him.

He laughed. "Okay go," he said.

I ran to the tree, phased, put my clothes on, and ran back.

"Okay did I miss anything?" I asked, breathless.

"That was fast," Carlisle said.

"I know," I told him. I turned to the five vampires. Four girls and one guy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them.

"We came to visit the Cullens, but we smelt something different and we were trying to find out if it's a threat or not," the guy said.

"Bella, these are the Denali's; Eleazar, his mate Carman, Kate, Irina, and Tanya," he said pointing at everyone.

I nodded. "I'm no threat," I muttered, looking at my shoes,

"You're a puppy," Sam said, laughing. I didn't notice that he phased back.

I glared at him and growled.

"Ooh scary," he said.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the Denali's.

"What are you? You look vampire, but you phase," Eleazar told me.

I nodded at him. "I'm not normal," I said.

"You're a hybrid?" Kate suggested.

"Bingo was his name-o," I sang.

Everyone was looking at me weird.

"I'm not normal," I whispered. They still stared. "Stop staring at me," I whined.

"Two thousand my ass," Sam muttered.

He was starting to get on my nerves.

"So you're a vampire-dog," Tanya asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Do you have a mate?" Irina asked.

"Nope," I answered.

"How were you made?" Eleazar asked.

"Well, when two people love each other very much, they do this thing called-" Eleazar interrupted me.

"Not that," he said.

"Well in simple words, my mom was a wolf and my dad was a vampire, they met, fell in love, had me, died, the end," I said.

"Why did they die?" Kate asked.

"Because I was born," I snapped.

"She finally gets mad," Sam whispered.

"Shut up," I growled. I started to shake, but my body got shocked. I screamed and fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"The reason I don't lose my temper," I whispered.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"The first vampire who raped me had a power. If I try to fight back, or phase when I'm angry I get shocked. That is why I could never fight back. It wasn't that I didn't want to, I just couldn't. The only way to stop it is to kill him. And I don't know where he is," I said.

"But you fought back when we were play fighting," Sam said.

"When we're playing it won't do anything," I said.

I got up but Sam put his arm around my waist. "Now you know I'm not a threat," I whispered, "see you guys next week."

I went back to Emily's house and Sam laid me on the couch. Emily was out and I fell asleep.

I woke up in the dark. I tried to get up, but fell on the floor. I groaned and went to the kitchen. I dropped a plate and picked it up. I heard Sam coming down the stairs. I went to the door way when something hit my head.

"FUCKEN SHIT!" I shouted. I was knocked back.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry," Sam apologized.

"What's going on?" Emily asked sleepy.

"Sam hit me with a bat," I said.

"Sam," Emily started.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Get her some ice," she told him.

"Right," he ran to the freezer she got an ice pack. He placed it on my head. I fell asleep.

I woke up with my hair all wet. I opened my eyes and notice the pack was there.

"What happened?" Jacob asked.

"Got drunk again?" Leah questioned.

"Sam hit her with a bat," Emily said, "how are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," I said.

"Just stay lying down. Don't move much. Don't get up either," she instructed.

I groaned and laid back.

"I think Sam wants to kill me," I whispered.

"I do too," Jacob whispered back.

I just laid there all day. I talked to whoever was there. I had fun the next couple of days.

We had a going away party. There was a lot of food and a cake.

Sam had the cake and he was walking towards me. Embry tripped him and sent the cake flying. It landed on top of my head.

"I meant it. Sam is out to get me!" I shouted.

"Maybe," Sam said, he was smiling. I glared at him.

I smirked.

"Emily! Sam said he's going to get me for no reason!" I shouted.

"Sam, wait until we get home," Emily threatened. Sam paled and apologized.

I smiled and turned. I still had cake on my head but I didn't care. I played with everyone. Even football. I'm the fastest so my team won.

It was getting dark and I left.

Paul

I got home and went to the beach. I noticed everyone just got done there and had started to clean up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bella left," Sam said.

"Oh, the shape-shifting-leech," I muttered.

Everyone ignored me and continued cleaning.

I just went home to get some sleep.

Bella

I got home and when I entered there was a banner. It said, 'Welcome Back'.

"What happened to your head?" Alice asked.

"A lot," I muttered, "crashing to a wall, Sam hitting me with a bat, Sam dumping a cake on my head, Sam-," Edward interrupted me.

"We get it," he said.

I smiled.

"So school Monday," I muttered.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked.

"No, I have nothing," I said.

"We'll shop tomorrow," Alice said.

My eyes widen.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I asked the sky.

Everyone laughed.

**Chapter 3: Forks High School**

**"Your school burned down?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, so the pack and I are coming here," Jacob said.**

**"Paul too?" I asked.**

**"Yeah-" Jacob was interrupted.**

**"Hey Jacob, hi uh, Isabella," a guy said.**

**"Uh hey," I said.**

**Vote for survivors in Death's Plan Two. Review yes or no in this new story I was thinking about. Preview: **

**Secrets  
**

**Bella  
**

******I have been keeping a secret. No one knows but me and him. It's torture. I hate him. But I can't do nothing.******

**Rosalie******

**I was adopted into the Swans with Alice. Bella was Charlie's and Renée's actual daughter. All three of us were so close.******

**When Renée died, everything changed. Bella lives in the basement, she says she likes it. Charlie seems normal, Alice is a bit sad, as am I. Bella, she won't talk to us. She just stopped one day.******

**I went to the kitchen and she was cooking.******

**"Morning Bella," I said.******

**"Hi Rose," she whispered.******

**Alice came in, followed by Charlie.******

**"Hi Bella," Alice said. She always had hope the old Bella would return.******

**"Hey," she muttered.******

**"Isabella," Charlie growled.******

**"Good morning," Bella said.******

**She put our food on the table and left. Alice and I looked at each other and ate. We got ready and she was standing in the cold waiting for us.******

**"Why me?" She asked.******

**She shook her head and left.******

**Alice went to the passenger seat of my red BMW. Bella got in the back seat. And I got in the driver seat.******

**Bella was listening to her music with her eyes closed. It seemed as I'd she were asleep.******

**There was a new car in the parking lot. All the girls giggled and flirting with someone. There was cold air in the car and I noticed Bella left.******

**"Why won't she talk to us?" Alice asked.******

**"I don't know. Something is wrong. We should tell Charlie," I suggested.******

**"Me too," she said.******

**I felt someone rap there hands around me and I saw Emmett, Jasper, and****Edward Cullen****. Jessica Stanley was there too. Jessica and Edward have been going of since eighth grade. She was also Bella's best friend, until Bella stop contact.******

**"So who's the new guy?" Alice asked.******

**"James, he's in our year," Emmett said.******

**I nodded and we headed out. What I saw stopped me on my tracks. Bella was blocked by Victoria and****Lauren****.******

"**Swan, why don't you do us a favor and jump off a cliff," Victoria said.******

"**I want too," Bella told her.******

"**Why don't you?" Lauren told her.******

"**I will," Bella answered.******

"**Maybe we can help," Victoria offered.******

"**I don't think you know how," Bella shot back.******

**Lauren pushed Bella to the lockers and Victoria kicked her in the stomach.******

"**Don't talk back to me," Victoria said.******

"**Leave her alone," some guy said.******

"**James baby****, came to help me?" Victoria said.****  
**

"**No," he growled. He ran to Bella and picked her up. I snapped out of it.******

"**Bella!" I shouted as I ran to them. I punched Victoria and Lauren, and checked on my little sister.******

**Alice ran to us.******

"**How is she?" She asked.******

"**Out cold," he answered, "you know her?"******

"**She's our sister," I said.******

"**You don't look alike," he said.******

"**We are adopted, she's not," Alice explained.******

"**I see," he said.******

"**Swan! Gigandet! Mallory! Lefevre, principle's office!" A teacher shouted.******

**Emmett took Bella from James and we went to the principle's office.******

"**Why are you here?" He asked.******

"**Rosalie punched us!" Victoria said, covering her bloody nose.******

"**Is it true Ms. Swan?" He asked.******

"**Yes," I responded.******

"**Why?" He asked.******

"**They were tell****Bella Swan****to kill herself," I told him.******

"**That's not true! We were trying to stop her," Lauren said.******

"**They were actually trying to encourage her," James told him, "and I got it in tape."******

**He took out a little camcorder and showed it.******

**Lauren and Victoria got a month of detention, I got a day, and James, nothing.******

_**Emmett**_****

**I ran to the nurse with Bella in my arms. She started to wake up.******

**She opened her eyes and stared at me.******

**"Where are we going?" She asked.******

**"Nurse," I told her.******

**"No!" She shouted and started squirming around. I dropped her and she hit the floor.******

"**You need to go," I told her.******

"**No he'll know," she said and ran**** away.**


End file.
